


Immortal.

by abadeerly



Series: Crack Fics/AU's [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Archaeology, F/F, Nudity, Swearing, archaeologist AU, injuries, probably some violence later on but we'll see, the awakening of an ancient vampire queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: Bonnibel Butler is an archaeologist who happens to find herself in a very strange situation involving an ancient vampire queen and a poorly executed curse. Maybe she should have chosen a different profession.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. A multi chapter fic that I'm actually interested in finishing. Enjoy!

Bonnibel hadn't really planned for the week to go as badly as it seemed to be going. She was an archaeologist for crying out loud, not fit for adventure whatsoever. (Okay, maybe this was more cave exploring than a whip and fedora type day, but Bonnibel was annoyed to say the least).

Her entire crew had given up on her as soon as she told them to relocate the digging site, so her only friend was her tools and a stubborn brain. Maybe she should have stopped digging. Or at least asked for a new crew. But when she found herself digging straight into a prebuilt hallway, looking to be dated back to the Egyptian era, that hint of curiosity that Bonnibel had learned to hate sparked and she began to dig faster and harder, neglecting her personal hygiene and basic needs for food and water.

The hallway seemed to open up into more of a small room, two great doors facing her covered in dirt and grime.

 _Maybe I should report this back to the federal government_? She thought to herself as she pulled out her glasses from her shirt pocket and perched them upon her nose, leaning in really close to inspect the look of the doors. Definitely the correct era, judging by the hieroglyphs carved into the two great stone doors. It does seem to be more their interests.

Despite her thought process, Bonnibel found herself pushing one of the doors open. From what she could tell, the room ahead was simply a stairway down. What Bonnibel found the most unnerving, however, was the stone sconces oddly still lit.  
Perhaps one of her crew had already dug out another way in, or maybe this place was still civilised. The latter, although seemingly impossible, gave Bonnibel the most joy and urged her to continue her exploration downwards.

As she descended into the darkness, she felt the strangely familiar feeling that she was being watched. Perhaps it was just because her brain was on overload with all the possibilities of what could happen if she got a headline in one of the newspapers. _Archaeologist Bonnibel Butler Finds Hidden Civilisation._ The very thought made her heart flutter.

When she was truly shrouded in darkness, the pre-lit sconces forgotten about, the floor evened out from steps to tiles and Bonnibel found herself feeling far too vulnerable.

She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she continued forwards in the dark, however, and her shoes thudded against the cold stone beneath her.

 _This place is just a bunch of hallways so far. If I want to make headlines I'll need to find another branch or a group of collective rooms or-_ her brain just about shut itself off when she noticed that the hallway had opened itself up into what looked to be a considerable sized room with a large stone chair nestled at the back. With bated breath, Bonnibel strode confidently towards the smooth looking piece of furniture, running her fingers along the seat as she crouched to look at it more carefully.

“A throne?” She found herself wondering aloud. “But for who?” As she said it, all the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as if a cold breeze had entered the room. She shook it off instantly.

 _Gotta get back to the camp, grab a torch, possibly move the tents down here whilst I take another look round._ Bonnibel fumbled back out of the numerous hallways and up the ladders to the original excavation site.

It was time for her to finally make headlines.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnibel sat up and yawned quietly, keeping her pencil in hand because god knows how many times she'd almost lost it in the dark corridors. 

She'd brought what tools and equipment she thought she'd need down into the new dig site, along with her gas lantern and bedroll; her crew still hadn't turned up either, which was odd considering Bonnibel thought that she was close with some of them. 

It had been a good five days since Bonnibel had found the hidden corridors, and her curiosity had led to the discovery of another set of large stone doors, just outside the entrance to what she assumed was a throne room. Unfortunately the doors wouldn't budge, from heaviness or something blocking the way the archaeologist didn't know, but she was keen to find out what was beyond those doors.

She placed her pencil carefully down onto the book she had been jotting down her notes in and closed it with another yawn.

_Hopefully I can begin trying to open those doors_ , she thought to herself, settling down on her bedroll before reaching out to turn the gas lantern off, _if they've not been opened for thousands of years maybe I can actually get that article in the newspaper._

* * *

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Scrrrrk._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Bonnibel felt her chest tighten and her heart thunder. Was the crew back? No, the crew didn't sound like stone against stone. Maybe they'd opened the doors somehow. But why hadn't they awoken her?

It took her a good five minutes to pluck up the courage to turn around and open her eyes, desperately hoping that it was one of her fellow diggers playing a prank on her as per usual. 

What sort of prank involved opening the two doors she had elected to sleep across from? 

She patted around the floor in search of the lantern in the darkness, and immediately switched it on to peer up at the great stone doors, now open invitingly. 

In her sleepy state Bonnibel barely managed to stand and hobble over to the doors to inspect them. 

Her mind wanted to come up with a logical reason as to why they had suddenly opened and what the thumping noise was, but all she could come up with was that one of her crew members, perhaps those two brothers who were so fond of her, had snuck in with their equipment. But that theory quickly diminished when she saw that the door had not been tampered with in any way. 

It had seemingly opened by itself. 

Desperately wanting answers, Bonnibel found herself shuffling through the doors into yet another hallway that looked endless due to the darkness that seemed to infest the entire place. In fact, the only light that wasn't Bonnibel's lantern were the ones in the main hall. 

_Please be a prank, or at least let it be Jake and his little brother. Those two were always the pranksters of the crew._ As she desperately hoped for reason in her head, the hallway continued and continued until Bonnibel barely worked out a glimpse of light at the end. Either the crew really had turned up, or Bonnibel had finally gone mad. 

The light ended up being more pre-lit sconces, two adorning each wall of the square room, and perfectly cast an eerie shadow on the centre piece of the room. 

An old, wooden coffin covered with dust was perfectly aligned in the centre of the room with the entrance, the top pointing away from Bonnibel. 

With all thoughts of crew and reporting all this to the government out the window, Bonnibel peered down at the coffin with interest. 

A few hieroglyphics were barely discernible on the lid, and Bonnibel, being the great archaeologist she was, could make out the ones that hadn't been rubbed away with age and the many years trapped away. 

_Mar  l  e Q   n o  V  p_

Bonnibel frowned deeply, upset that she couldn't fully translate the ancient language, but slowly ran her fingers along the words, her hairs standing up on the back of her neck for the umpteenth time that week. 

She figured that having a little peak inside wouldn't do much harm, and was thoroughly surprised when she discovered it was completely empty. No body, no cobwebs, no dust. Nothing. 

She went back to her makeshift camp. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe I should go home. Or call up for a new set of diggers. I could use some new tools, now that I think about it._ Bonnibel's thought process trailed off into a mental to do list, most of which could all be done by forgetting about the throne and the coffin and going home. 

She didn't  _want_ to though. Bonnibel wanted to stay and do as much research as possible while she sat on the dusty floors of whatever this place was; she'd found more hieroglyphs on some of the walls, revealed when Bonnibel decided to bring down as many lanterns as she could. With the place looking rather lit up, the archaeologist sat down in the middle of the throne room, halfway through translating the words in the hallway. 

Already, she had  _'raise the crown'_ and the curiosity in her brain grew further and further. 

As she continued to translate the words, her mind wandered to the conversation she had had with her mother before she began her trip to the dig site. 

* * *

_"Bonnibel, honey, as glad as me and your father are for you, you have to understand that we want you to write frequently to us," Bonnibel pretended to be listening, instead she was feverishly going through what she needed to pack and what she already had stuffed into her suitcase. "Not every day, of course, but at least once a week. You don't even need to write in detail, either."_

_"Yes mum," Bonnibel said in a breath she didn't really notice she was holding in. Would she require a hat? Of course she would._

_"And I know your busy, love, but at least get to know a few of the other archaeologists. You never know, you might meet a cute guy and-"_

_It was at that point when Bonnibel decided to clear her throat and turn around to look at her mother._

_"Mum, we've discussed this. I'm working, this is my job, not some paid vacation where I get to do what I want. And anyway, I like," She was cut off by a sigh from her mother and Bonnibel assumed that she could go back to packing her stuff._

_After a long moment of silence, her mother decided to take interest in the trip. "What time is your flight?"_

_"Four." Bonnibel replied curtly. "And no, I won't have time for dinner; the taxi should be here in ten minutes and I'm barely done getting packed."_

_Her mother nodded and left._

* * *

 

Honestly, Bonnibel never understood why her mother was so insistent that Bonnibel find someone and settle down with them. She was twenty five for gods sake, she had all the rest of her life to go on dates and fall in love. 

Right now though, her love was archaeology. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was short. Next chapter will be Exciting and full of Plot I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, have some new characters!

She supposed she should have noticed something was wrong when one of her lanterns went missing. However, in her own defence, in the few days that she had been translating her crew had decided to turn up. Well, some of them. 

Finn was the first one to come bounding onto the dig site, telling her that the rest of the diggers had gone back to the original site and had found a few old relics hidden in and around the area. Bonnibel neglected to tell him that what she had found was better, and congratulated the blonde with a pat on the shoulder. 

It was Finn's brother who had then turned up, covered in earth and sporting a big grin. He'd almost knocked the glasses from his brothers face when he slapped him on the shoulder to tell him they'd found something else. 

Other than that, Bonnibel hadn't really taken to talking with the few other diggers who had decided to come back for extra tools and to steal Bonnibel's radio. 

So the missing lantern was pinned on one of the other crew members for around two days until Bonnibel realised she hadn't told anyone about her big find, nor had she seen anyone enter. It almost worried her until it showed up again, placed on the throne. 

* * *

 

"You should have seen it; golden and jewelled and almost as pretty as you," Finn exclaimed with a laugh and a light dusting of a blush. Bonnibel chose to ignore his comment entirely, and pushed her hair out of her eyes to get a closer look at what he'd brought from the original site. 

"And the others are sure these are real gold?" Finn nodded in reply, not at all phased by her blatant disregard for his compliments. The boy had tried before, and she guessed that he had given up on trying to get a reaction out of her. "Fascinating," Bonnibel whispered aloud, turning over the small objects in her hand to get a closer look. "What do you suppose they are?" 

"My best guess is keys," Finn said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We also found a hallway that lead to nowhere, seemed Egyptian." 

Bonnibel almost dropped the 'keys'. 

"May I take a look?"

Finn cracked a smile. "Of course, I was going to ask you to take a look anyway; you are our best historian after all." 

Bonnibel wanted to tell him that they should all be around equal with their knowledge on the past, considering most of the crew were all archaeologists, but decided to keep her mouth closed and followed Finn to the original dig site. 

* * *

 

The hallway had been a let down, if she was being honest. About seven metres of dead end, with barely any hieroglyphs on the walls like the ones in her find.

Bonnibel found herself heading back to the new site slightly disheartened, yet determined to finish translating the words near the throne. 

Something had other plans for her, however, as what seemed to be almost all her lanterns (the one that she had placed above the entrance was still there, thankfully) had been moved from the entrance hallway. Even the sconces had been put out, leaving the tomb shrouded in darkness. Bonnibel wanted to wait til morning, so she could go and retrieve her note book and other things from the tomb before investigating the disappearances of her light sources, but her bed roll and notes were all in the throne room. 

She started to descend the ladder, suddenly only just noticing how claustrophobic it was. 

 _Alright, Bonnibel, you're gonna go down there and grab your stuff. Nothing is down there, why would anyone be down there?_ Her panicked thought process halted as soon as she turned to face the stairway. At the very bottom of the staircase was the faint glow of light, a lot brighter than what it was before. 

"I swear to god, if Finn has moved all my god damn lanterns-" she would have finished her sentence, but the sound of her ladder falling and the unknown light source going out made her freeze on the spot.

There was no breeze that had entered, and the ladder was surprisingly sturdy, so Bonnibels heart started hammering away in her chest. _What the fuck just happened?_

Any sane person would have turned on their heal and fled to the other excavation site, but the curiosity in her was bubbling away and eating away her nerves. 

Bonnibel dared to continue, even when the tomb began to get colder and colder the more she ventured, even when she could have sworn that the stairs weren't as long the day before as they were then. However, Bonnibel's heart lept into her heart the moment the sound of stone against stone entered her ears. 

All logic and reason had fled, weirdly enough, and Bonnibel's brain was screaming that it was a ghost or a murderer, something dangerous or deadly. 

She wasn't prepared to find that the throne had moved to the side, her bed roll and note book nowhere to be found. 

"Come on, Bonnibel, you can do this, it's just a new passageway that's opened completely on its own," Her attempts at a pep talk were futile, but surprisingly egged her on enough that she found herself stood at the top of an even longer staircase. 

When there was a tap on her shoulder, Bonnibel would have like to have said that it was Finn or Jake, laughing and telling her it was a prank. 

Instead, as she turned around, she came face to face with a slender young woman, eyes gaunt and emerald green, cheek bones high and lips grey. Her body was bare, stomach dipping into sharp hip bones and her chest unmoving.

The scream in Bonnibel's throat died as soon as she stepped back and lost her footing. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be longer! Also follow me on twitter for updates on my fics @angela_zieglerr

Bonnibel stirred with a little groan, a throbbing ache in the back of her head telling her that she had definitely knocked herself out on the way down. She forced her eyes open and sat up almost immediately, adjusting to the darkness before clambering to her feet.

The floor seemed uneven under her feet and the air in the room was still, chilling her to the bone.

The sharp pain in her wrist told her that she had probably fractured something, although it seemed small and probably wasn’t the worst thing she was going to endure.

"Gotta find a way out,” She muttered through chattering teeth, shuffling away from the bottom of the now inconveniently blocked off staircase. The room she was now in was infested with vines and creepers, plants growing between the bricks in the walls and the tiles on the floor shattered and broken.

“You did this to yourself,”

Bonnibel blinked, shuffling coming to a halt as she took a glance behind her. The whisper seemed warped, somehow muffled and unclear. She began to shuffle faster.

“You can’t run from me, you know that right?” The whisper almost chuckled lightly, something that Bonnibel nearly missed over the thundering in her chest.

She screamed when she tripped over a rather stubborn plant, landing face first onto the tiles and tearing the skin of her palm on something sharp.

“W-Who are you?” She burbled over a whimper, tears pricking the corner of her eyes because of the pain in her hand.

“I should be asking you the same thing,”

The archaeologist rolled over onto her back, shuffling backwards as fast as she could to try and get away from the voice.

“So that’s how it’s going to go, is it?”

Bonnibel went to scream again when she felt something grasp her shoulders, but a rough hand came to clamp around her mouth and she was pulled up onto her feet.

Instinctively, she brought her elbow down to her attackers stomach, but found that the skin there was cold and hard.

Then she was span, pushed roughly against the wall behind them, and was face to face with the woman from the top of the stairs.

“You’re making this way more difficult then it needs to be, lady.” Bonnibel frowned. “This is your fault; I didn’t ask to be summoned back to this god forsaken century.” The woman in front of her, still naked and intimidating, finally removed her hand from Bonnibel’s mouth.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” In all honesty, Bonnibel had meant it to come out politely and calmly instead of a shriek of panic. 

“Marceline, queen of vampires and at your service.” The woman -Marceline, said with a smirk. “And you are?”

Bonnibel’s brain throbbed a little harder at the woman’s second statement. _Queen of vampires? The hieroglyphs… I should have left as soon as I found this place._

“Bonnibel,” She managed to get out between laboured breaths. “Butler. Bonnibel Butler.” A pause. “You- Queen of… vampires?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not as long as hoped tbh. i struggled writing this one for a while, but i really hope it doesn't seem too rushed.  
> also i'm sorry this is so late i had no internet at all for a week.

Bonnibel glared at the woman in front of her, peering through the smudged glass of her glasses that were already sliding down the slope of her nose. Deciding that it was better off that they go back up to the surface, she reluctantly dragged Marceline to her tent. She had given the other woman a blanket to cover up with as soon as she had realised that it would have been really awkward if one of her old crew members chose to suddenly appear. She also took the time to wrap her hand and wrist up, making sure both were secure and not likely to worsen. 

“So,” Bonnie started, dragging out the vowel awkwardly long just to fill the silence. She kind of hoped it sounded a little bit more annoyed. “Vampire, huh?”  
It was a little hard to believe, honestly. Even if vampires were really real, was she the last of her kind?

Marceline had been fiddling with a stray strand of material from the blanket and decided to stare back at her with an all too cocky half grin. “Pure blood, yes. And you?”

“What do you think?” Bonnibel watched as Marceline’s eyes widened in surprise, watched as those sharp eyebrows furrowed into a dip on her forehead. The cocky smile was still there though, and Bonnibel’s fist clenched.

“I think you don’t have any idea what you’ve gotten yourself into,” The self proclaimed vampire drawled back.

“I am an archaeologist,” Bonnibel explained, very quickly becoming short tempered in front of this random woman that had decided to attack her in the first place. “I’m giving you twenty minutes to explain why you jumped me for no reason down there or I’m calling the police.”

The silence enveloped them, then, and Marceline peered up at her through inky black locks of hair.

“You summoned me here, using a curse that was meant to be used for a war, if you read the hieroglyphics then maybe you’d know that,”

“I-I did!” Bonnibel retorted in annoyance, scrambling to the table behind them to grab her notebook. “This war you’re talking about-“ she jabbed a finger to the badly drawn sketch of a painting she had found on one of the walls. “It’s already happened according to your damn hieroglyphs.”

Marceline leant forward to snatch the notebook out of Bonnibel’s hand, frowning at the page in thought.

“You’re lying.” She said after a long look. “I can only be summoned when there’s a war or… or something bad is going to happen. According to your research I should have been summoned decades ago.”

Bonnibel’s brain faltered. _War? No, no, no. This woman has to be mad. These drawings, these words must have been part of an old legend. Or something like that._

To pull her from her thoughts, arceline stood and let the blanket fall from her shoulders and pool around her ankles. “If what you’ve recorded is correct, then you’ve botched the curse."

Bonnibel found herself blushing. “How on earth was I supposed to know how to deliver a centuries old curse?”

“Humans are supposed to be smart.” Marceline all but hissed. “It came with instructions for goodness sake!”

They both paused, Marceline stood there as naked as the day she was born and Bonnibel breathing heavily.

It was Bonnibel who broke the silence. “Okay, so let’s say that this curse is real and that vampires existed for a second. What are we supposed to do now that you’re here?”

Marceline’s mouth retracted back into that cocky grin and her arms crossed over her bare chest. “We wait until something bad happens.”

“ _We_?”

“Yes, we. By all logic and rules of the curse I’m supposed to help and protect whatever or whoever summoned me.” Marceline explained, finally picking up the blanket to drape over her bare shoulders. This woman seriously needed some clothes.

Bonnibel sighed. “Then I guess we’re stuck together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more plot info will be added later obviously. pls leave kind comments and kudos if you think necessary.  
> also tell me what you think is going to happen ,':^)


End file.
